


Konyhai baklövés

by shuchan88



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23086084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuchan88/pseuds/shuchan88
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 7





	Konyhai baklövés

Dean elnéző mosollyal figyelte, ahogy Castiel az emberi léthez próbált alkalmazkodni. Mióta elveszítette a szárnyait, mindent megtett, hogy kiismerje a faj jellemzőit, de az esetek többségében ez csak katasztrófához vezetett, mint amikor megismerkedett a fölmosó vödörrel. Sam majd megfulladt a nevetéstől, míg Dean nem győzte hallgatni az angyal bocsánatkéréseit, miközben egy törülközővel próbálta fölitatni magáról a koszos vizet.  
Éppen ezért kétkedve fogadta a kérést, amikor Castiel megkérte, hogy tanítsa meg a pirító használatára.   
\- Gondoltam hasznossá teszem magamat, és készítek szendvicset, amíg adatokat kerestek a nagyteremben az Író Asszonyról.  
\- Síró Asszony, Cas… Síró Asszony.  
\- Értem – válaszolta az angyal, majd minden figyelmét a szerkezetre irányította.  
Dean inkább nem hangoztatta, hogy mennyire aranyosnak találja, amikor értetlenkedve figyel. Ahogy most is, amikor a pirító működését próbálta fölvázolni.  
\- Észre fogod venni, amikor elkészül, mert csönget egyet. Rendben?  
\- Rendben.  
\- Boldogulsz egyedül is? – vonta föl a szemöldökét a férfi.  
\- Igen, mennyi fog. Köszönöm, Dean – mosolyodott el Castiel, majd gyermeki lelkesedéssel látott neki élete első pirítósának elkészítéséhez.  
Dean picit várt, majd vigyorogva megcsóválta a fejét, és Sam keresésére indult. Természetesen a nagyteremben találta, ahogy épp a soron következő könyvet bújta. A vadász nagyot sóhajtott, majd elvett egy kötetet a fölhalmozott kupacról, és nekiállt a kutatásnak.   
Épp végzett a tartalomjegyzék átnézésével, amikor velőtrázó sikítás törte meg a bunker csöndjét. A testvérek azonnal fölpattantak, és fegyverüket előrántva a konyhába siettek. Közben Dean agyában egymást kergették a sötétebbnél sötétebb gondolatok, hogy mégis mi történhetett az angyalukkal.  
Amikor berontottak a fegyvereiket előreszegezve a helyiségbe, Castielt a földön találták, amint kezeit a szívére szorítva a padlón reszketett, és tekintetét a konyhapultra szegezte.  
\- Mi történt? Nem esett bajod? – kérdezték szinte egyszerre, miközben szemükkel a lehetséges ellenséget keresték.  
Cas remegve a pirítóra mutatott.  
\- Azt nem mondtad, hogy ki fognak repülni…! – suttogta rémülten.  
A testvérek ekkor vették észre a két hajszálvékony, kissé megpörkölődött kenyérszeletet nem messze a földön, és azonnal összerakták a képet.  
\- Rád bízom – vigyorgott Sam, majd a kését a tokjába dugva kisétált a konyhából.   
Dean nagyot sóhajtva az angyalhoz sétált, és a hóna alá nyúlva fölsegítette, aki azonnal átkulcsolta a karjaival, és még mindig reszketve a mellkasához bújt. A vadász kifejezetten élvezte a helyzetet, de végül mégis lefejtette magáról a szorító karokat.   
\- Ha ennyire vékonyra vágod a kenyeret, akkor túl könnyű lesz, és a pirító könnyedén kidobhatja. Gyere, segítek.  
Újra megmutatta neki lépésről lépésre, hogy mit is kell csinálnia, majd megvárta, amíg az első szeletek elkészültek.  
\- Most már menni fog? – nézett kérdőn a másikra, aki érdeklődve figyelte, ahogy a gép kicsit megdobja a pirítósokat, de azok ezúttal visszaestek a gépbe, ahelyett, hogy a földön landoltak volna.  
\- Igen, most már igen – válaszolta Cas, majd újra a kezébe vette a kést.  
Dean kicsit még figyelte, a biztonság kedvéért, hogy biztos ne legyen gond. Amikor látta, hogy Castiel tényleg boldogul a szerkezettel, megnyugodva indult vissza a nagyterembe, viszont a folyosóra érve nem tudta megállni, és elmosolyodott. Nem is bírta levakarni az arcáról, még akkor sem, amikor újra leült öccsével szemben. Még az se érdekelte, hogy Sam kajánul vigyorgott rá.  
\- Jó sokáig maradtál. Kisegítetted Cast, hogy hogyan kell bedugni a kenyeret a…  
\- Kuss – válaszolta, föl sem nézve a könyvből, majd azért még bokán is rúgta a testvérét az asztal alatt, amikor az nem bírta abbahagyni a nevetést.


End file.
